The invention relates to methods and structures for manufacturing semiconductor devices having improved device performances, and more particularly, to methods and structures for forming patterns of strained and non-strained areas on a substrate.
Emerging technologies, such as embedded Dynamic Random Access Memory (eDRAM), Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASIC), and system-on-chip (SoC), require the combination of high-performance logic devices and memory devices on the same chip. It is also desired to have digital circuits and analog circuits on the same chip for some applications. It has been shown that logic devices exhibit better performance when formed on a tensily strained silicon layer that is epitaxially grown on another epitaxially grown silicon germanium (SiGe) layer that has been relaxed.
A fully relaxed SiGe layer has a lattice constant which is larger than that of silicon. Thus, when the silicon layer is epitaxially grown thereon, the silicon layer conforms to the larger lattice constant of the relaxed SiGe layer and this applies physical biaxial stress to the silicon layer being formed thereon. This physical biaxial stress applied to the silicon layer increases the performance of logic devices formed in the strained silicon.
Relaxation in SiGe on silicon substrates occurs through the formation of misfit dislocations, which when equally spaced to relieve stress cause the substrate to be perfectly relaxed. Additionally, the misfit dislocations provide extra half-planes of silicon in the substrate. This allows the lattice constant in the SiGe layer to seek its intrinsic value. In this manner, the SiGe lattice constant grows larger as the mismatch strain across the SiGe/silicon interface is accommodated.
The problem with this approach is that it requires a very thick, multilayered SiGe layer. Additionally, the misfit dis-locations formed between the SiGe layer and the epitaxial silicon layer are random, highly non-uniform in density, and fairly uncontrollable due to heterogeneous nucleation that cannot be easily controlled. Consequently, the physical stress applied to the silicon layer is apt to be defective. At locations where misfit density is high, defects form in the strained silicon layer. These defects short device terminals and cause other leakage problems. For this reason, although the performance of logic devices is strengthened when the logic devices are formed in areas of strained silicon, the performance of defect-sensitive devices such as DRAM devices degrades when formed therein. The production yield is also compromised when the defect-sensitive devices are formed in the strained regions. Thus a need exists for a method of (and a substrate for) manufacturing strained and non-strained silicon regions on the same chip so that high-performance logic devices can be made in the strained silicon regions and high quality, defect-sensitive devices can be made in the non-strained regions.